


A Reader Sandwich

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, NSFW, Other, Shameless Smut, Threesome, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Smut, this is puuuuuure sin, my dudes.





	A Reader Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada

Their hands were all over you, roaming everywhere. Touching, caressing, pleasuring. You were already shaking with need but they were going to take their time seducing you properly until you were a panting begging mess. They wanted that more than anything. McCree had you sitting up on your knees on the bed. Hanzo’s mouth was on yours, hot and needy. You felt McCree take one of your breasts into his mouth, his tongue swirling around your sensitive nipple making you moan into Hanzo’s mouth who in turn smirked and took your other breast into his hand and began kneading it. You could feel yourself melting under their ministrations. They were both masters of the art. You felt a hand run trail down the side of your body, stopping to give your thigh a good squeeze before slipping between your legs to massage your tinder hot flesh.

“You’re so wet, love.” McCree commented, a finger finding its way between your folds. You leaned your head back, a moan escaping your lips as McCree stimulated your bud. Hanzo slid behind you, your head resting against his chest, both of his hands on your breasts. McCree set about preparing you for them. He was gentle, making sure not to rush anything. He knew this would be your first time ever having sex with two men at the same time. Hanzo was kissing and nipping at your neck while McCree thrust his fingers into you, stretching you carefully. Once satisfied with his work, McCree sat up and looked into your eyes. “Are you ready for us, love?” You felt ready. Your body pulsed with an unspoken need.

“Yes…” You said breathlessly, “Please, take me.” McCree nodded at Hanzo who stood up, taking you with him before settling himself against your tight hole. With your legs hooked over each of his arms he slowly slid himself inside of you, stopping occasionally to let your body adjust to his length. Once completely sheathed inside you, you heard him let out a hiss.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Hanzo asked, keeping himself still. You nodded. You felt like your body was on fire but there was no pain to speak of, just a need, a heavy need for him to move inside of you.

“My turn,” McCree said looking at the two of you with lust filled eyes. He could see Hanzo’s cock buried deep inside you and it only strengthened his need to buried deep within you himself. McCree lined himself up with your already dripping hole. “Please let us know if this becomes too much for you, okay?” McCree said before beginning to sink into you. You felt so full, so hot, and so ready for them to move, to bring you to your end that was already so close. Hanzo was the first to move, thrusting up into you setting an agonizingly slow pace. McCree joined moments later. You were suddenly overwhelmed with sensation as both of them ground into both your holes, slowly. You moaned loudly, McCree claiming your mouth, swallowing your sinful moans.

“Damn… Pumpkin.” McCree hissed, his thrusting beginning to speed up driving you closer to release. Hanzo’s arms were still holding strong under you. Hanzo’s pace quickened, his breath coming out hot and heavy against your skin. It wasn’t long until both men were driving you over the edge, an earth-shattering orgasm claiming your body both men were now thrusting into you wildly. Their own orgasms coming closer. Hanzo was the first to succumb to his pleasure, his hips slamming into your ass deliciously. He thrust into you as deeply as he could and released within you, filling your hole to the brim with his hot seed. He panted heavily, pressing a kiss against your neck. McCree was almost at his limit, you could tell from his erratic thrusts. He readjusted his angle and thrust hard against your sweet spot making you see stars. He slammed into you just right, you threw your head back, another orgasm wracking your body. Your walls fluttering around McCree’s cock brought him to an end, his cock buried deep within you.

“Oh…” You said, panting. Both men slowly slid themselves out of you. Your feet touching the floor for the first time in what felt like ages. You held onto McCree for support, your legs were like jelly.

“I do believe we’ve made a fine mess of you,” McCree said with a laugh before continuing, “I think we could all use a shower.”

“Mm, a shower does sound nice.” You said, smiling.


End file.
